1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of reducing radio frequency interference in electronic devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Radio frequency interference (RFI) is a common problem for electronic devices. Typically, an electronic device houses electronic components such as computational modules and radio modules for wired/wireless communications. RFI may originate from these electronic components or from external sources, which affects the signal integrity of communication signals transmitted/received by the electronic device.
Generally, electronic devices have a metallic enclosure for housing the electronic components. The metallic enclosure forms a resonant structure having resonant frequencies. These resonant frequencies are dependant on the form factor of the enclosure and the layout of the electronic components. If the resonant structure is excited and its resonant frequency falls into the transmission band, for example a wireless frequency band, the electronic device may experience severe RFI. Furthermore, small form factor devices such as Ultra Mobile Personal Computer (UMPC) aid Mobile Internet Device (MID) may experience a higher level of RFI due to the compact layout of their electronic components. Currently, there are several methods used to mitigate RFI. One method involves implementing an adaptive clock to shift the clock harmonics out of the operating radio frequencies. However, this method increases design complexity and costs.